


Beloved Spy.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is shocked to discover what Potter has been up to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Spy.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Возлюбленный шпион](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962310) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



 

 **Title** : _ **Beloved Spy.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word** **Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 386: Parseltongue.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** _ **:**_ Severus Snape is shocked to discover what Potter has been up to...  
 

_**Beloved Spy.** _

 

  
“I can't help you, Kingsley. I wasn't even aware that Potter had quit auror training.”

“You must convince him to return. The department has become... unpopular... since he left.”

“What is he doing nowadays?”

“He's become a rock-star. He sings ansgty stuff in Parseltongue.”

Severus choked on his tea.  
“He's... what?”

“Singing. In Parseltongue. You should owl him.”

“I haven't seen him since my trial. I can't understand why you think he'll listen to me.”

“His latest single is called 'Beloved Spy', Severus.”

Severus gaped.  
“ _Beloved?_ That's... impossible.”

“He's The-Boy-Who-Lived, my friend. The impossible is what Harry Potter does best.”  


 


End file.
